


【东纶】梦游私台北（END）

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 有没有爱过 我也想问我来不及天亮 泪水已经 潮起潮落告别时刻 台北沉睡了 叹息很沉默目中无人拥抱过 不敢说寂寞
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 东纶 - Relationship





	1. 【东纶】梦游私台北（上）

Warning：OOC！切勿上升现实⚠️

汪东城低着头倚在墙上，老式的电梯哐当哐当地往下降，震感让他睁开了眼睛清醒过来。

奇怪，怎么睡着了？为什么会在电梯里，没有印象进来过的。

看了一眼指示表，指针缓缓地逆时针转动，向着地下6层下降。

不可能，我没有按楼层，更不可能会去那层，电梯怎么会自动降落。不行，不能去那里。

汪东城急忙抢在到达负6层前按住上面的楼层，可按钮像是失灵了一般，怎么都无法点亮，电梯依旧向着最深一层跌落，指针从-5缓缓指向-6。

叮——

声音清脆，电梯门咔嗒咔嗒地折叠打开，门前的照明灯也同时亮起。

那是一盏半球体的暖黄色照明灯，光线昏黄微弱，只能勉强在电梯门前那一小片地毯上照出一个半圆。

房间是幽暗的，只有不远处有些斑驳陆离的光亮。应该是静音的电视吧，汪东城有一些忐忑，他很久没来到这里了，本来也不打算再来到这里。

电梯门在身后吱呀地关闭，赶在照明灯熄灭之前汪东城赶紧迈开了步伐。

房间铺着宝蓝色的地毯，毛绒绒的把脚步声都吞没了，四周寂静无声，唯有行走间衣料摩擦的窸窣。

咔嚓。

汪东城微微心惊，退了一步才发现是踩碎了一个高脚杯。这种东西怎么可以在这里，伤到人了怎么办。

许是听到了玻璃被碾碎的声音，红丝绒沙发的椅背后头也有了微弱的动静。

一个人从沙发上坐起，仰头倒看着伫立着的汪东城。

“亚纶……”冗地发声，喉咙有些干涩，连带声音也变得有些沙哑。

炎亚纶直勾勾地望着他，眼神中没有一丝波澜，他的瞳孔，幽暗有如无尽的黑洞欲要将汪东城吞没，汪东城一时间也不知道要说什么。

“你踩碎了我的高脚杯。”平淡的陈述句，尾音弱弱地垂了下去，听不出什么情绪。

“啊…哦…对不起。”被莫名其妙的话问住，找不到其他更好地表达来填补这段安静对视的空白，不过是发出几个音调让情景显得不要那么尴尬。

这个炎亚纶，他掌控不住，他没有信心，不知道他到底在想什么。

无声的电视还在放着荒诞的电影，忽明忽暗的光亮打在炎亚纶的身上，汪东城看不清炎亚纶的神情。

头有点晕，炎亚纶侧坐过来，揉了揉方才保持着后仰姿势的脖子，幽幽念道：“怎么？那么多层楼你都玩腻了吗？还会想到来这个打开门都要掉层灰的‘杂物间’？”，他的下巴微微上抬，虽然仰视着汪东城，却垂着眼帘高傲地有如蔑视，“让我来猜猜楼上有什么布置，08年冬天在东京的酒店？09年我生日在厦门的那个酒吧？香港场演唱会的后台？迪士尼那晚的房间？还是…我和别人同居过的那个房子？”

“炎亚纶！”汪东城皱眉低声呵斥，好看的嘴唇紧紧地低垂着，紧盯着炎亚纶的双眼颇有怒色。

轻蔑地冷笑，炎亚纶放弃了和汪东城的对视，低头下了沙发，打开旁边的立灯，亮黄的光线让两人都不由得眯起了眼睛。

他踉踉跄跄地走过来，手还需要搀扶着沙发，可能是太久没有站起来了。

走到面前，汪东城发觉他还是和之前一样小小的，但是憔悴了许多。

“外面的天气怎么样？”不着调的问题。

“我不清楚你那边的天气。”不着调的回答。

是哦，他在内地哦，走得干干净净潇潇洒洒。

“汪东城，我是有意识的，不是你不在我就不存在。”炎亚纶稍稍停顿，呼吸有些颤抖，揪上汪东城的衣领，“你觉得你控制不了我就把我扔在这里，你有没有考虑过我的感受？你的心里向来都只有你自己，拜托你，杀掉我行不行？我真的受不了了！”

汪东城覆住炎亚纶揪着他衣领的手，察觉不出什么情绪：“你先冷静一下吧。”

炎亚纶盯着汪东城平静无波的双眼，紧皱的眉心渐渐放开，反握住汪东城的手，目光变得殷切，微微泛泪，像是一键切换了情绪：“大东，这里好黑，我已经分不清时间了，我不想在这里，你让我死掉好不好？”

“不要这样讲，再给我一点时间，我多来看看你…”

这招也没用。时间，他哪里知道“一点时间”要等多久。

像是一拳打在了棉花上，炎亚纶攥着的力量一下泄光，他丧丧地低下头，将手从汪东城的掌心抽开，蹲下拾起碎了一半的杯脚，转动着端详：“你踩碎了我的高脚杯。”

话音刚落，电视机的声音突然响起，音乐声随着炎亚纶站起变得愈来愈大，他绝望地怒视着汪东城，身体一倾将尖锐的碎口对着汪东城的胸口刺去。

整个人的重量全部都压了上去，汪东城根本来不及闪避，音乐声愈来愈响，汪东城惊呼着向着地毯跌落。

叮铃铃铃——

是手机来电轻快的旋律。

汪东城猛地睁开眼，大口地呼吸着，心脏噗通噗通地跳动，像是要冲出胸口一般。仿佛还能感受到心脏的刺痛，抬手确认了一下，并没有伤口。

头很痛，汪东城捏了捏酸胀的眉心，手机还在嘈杂地作响，顾不得整理思绪，先接通电话让这音乐停止。

“喂。”

“嘿！大东～还没开工吧？有没有吵到你休息？我想说昨晚给你发信息都没有回，就直接打过来了。最近感觉怎么样？听你声音好像挺累的。”辰亦儒一开口就是一大串，汪东城甚至没有多余的心思反应他刚刚说了什么。

“还好吧，在横店这里闷着都出不去，收工就是回酒店嘛。”声音平平淡淡，没什么起伏。

“这样哦…多和剧组里的人聊聊嘛，一起出去吃饭也不错啊，不要老是一个人闷着。”

“我吃东西挑，酒量又不行…算了啦…唉，还是台北好，下戏可以回家。”

“喂，我怕你无聊好不好，一个人在那边打拼不容易，这合同毕竟是我帮你乔的，我也要负一点责任。”

“放心啦，我就在房间里呆着也不会觉得无聊啦，好兄弟，你多虑了。”

“大东，你不可以再出问题了哦，找点感兴趣的事情做，心情也容易好。”

“有啦，你很婆婆妈妈耶~”故作轻松的语调，汪东城不太确定会不会被老队友识破。

对面的声音停滞了几秒，再出现却是冰冷又低沉：“你…是不是还在用那个药？”

“我很好，你不用担心啦。”

“我跟你说，那个东西是有危险性的，你不要滥用！”电话那头的声音变得焦急，“你要清楚这里才是真实的世界，过度依赖的后果你是知道的！你…”

嘟嘟嘟…

Calvin太吵了，这厢索性挂断了电话，好兄弟嘛，不会像那小孩，斤斤计较谁先挂了电话。

炎亚纶有病。

众所周知的。

汪东城有瘾。

却是没什么人相信，就像没人信他不是直男一样。

凭什么啊，爱情这种东西，作用力是相互的，在对方身上剐下了几刀，在自己心里也就有几道疤。为什么他可以因为这段感情而受伤，我却必须装成百毒不侵的钢铁人。虽然演过机器人，可他的演技远没有到炉火纯青，借着机器人的皮囊唱自己的情歌，伤口还在不断地溢出鲜血，像得了血友病一般。

是吧。我不像他，我要顾全大局，我不可以把不好的情绪展现出来，我要带上我最阳光的面具，血肉模糊也不撕开。

台北这片土地，毕竟还埋着一个定时炸弹，随时可能把他们已经变成废墟的感情再惹几次余震，汪东城选择离开三十年成长、十几年闯荡的台北。决定做得利落又彻底，以至于根本来不及适应一个人的生活，习惯不同风情的内地。

夜深人静的时候，无法入眠，安静的气氛似乎在胁迫着自己怀念，把那些想要用疯狂工作压制住的念头放出来好好打磨，比如“我好想你”，比如“你不见了”…明明身体已经很累了，那家伙却霸占着自己的大脑不让入睡，太任性了。

想看微博助眠，却瞧见那家伙还在宣传着他的睡不著音樂會，真是…心有灵犀……

总是三更半夜出现在互联网上，辰亦儒开始担心汪东城的身心状况，毕竟当初鼓励汪东城到内地发展、背着炎亚纶帮忙看合同的就是他本人，遂推荐了国外口碑不错的私人实验室，他们的镇静剂配方可以按需定制，游走于灰色地带，在高压行业颇受推崇。

不过辰亦儒万万没想到，他还是不够了解汪东城。越是看似成熟随和的人，压抑在内心的本我越是疯狂偏执。

汪东城的镇静剂确实是用来助眠，但更准确地说，是用来造梦。

他造了一个记忆宫殿，用来囚禁炎亚纶，从2006年到2010年，每一个年份的炎亚纶都被放置在不同的楼层，像他精心收藏的手办。

既然和他的回忆在脑海中挥之不去，不如好好地记录它们，留下来慢慢品味。逃避掉已然破碎的现实，还可以追回他最喜欢的炎亚纶曾经的模样，何乐而不为。

但也逃避不掉想要把握住现在这个炎亚纶的欲望。

2010年以后的炎亚纶，汪东城把握不住又不忍心看到，越是靠近现实他越是不熟悉，可能真的有些日子不见了吧。尝试着造出过一个现在的炎亚纶，却是和本人一样失控的，汪东城不满意，只好放置在最深的楼层，一个温馨的安静的小屋，愧疚地圈养起来。

我的亚纶是很可爱的，他怎么会那么痛苦，他怎么会用那么幽怨的眼神看着我，我怎么会让他这么不开心，这不是我的亚纶。

这些事情汪东城自然没有提，是辰亦儒渐渐发现的。电话里，汪东城经常和他分享一些在团的回忆，可是渐渐地，回忆出现了偏差，他提到了一些记忆中不曾发生过的事情，细节却惊人地细致，他下戏后用于睡眠的时候愈来愈多，甚至会焦急地挂断他的电话只因要去睡觉了。

“你是不是太容易做梦了？有点分不清现实和梦境？”

“你跟我说的那天的活动，亚纶根本不在啊，他那时候应该是撞了档期，怎么会跟你住同一间？”

“大东…你是不是在梦里面仿造了以前的回忆…”

“你用的药是什么效果…”

知道了汪东城在梦里囚禁了炎亚纶的辰亦儒，从指尖开始渐渐失温，梦里是不应该还原记忆的，这会让梦中人逐渐分不清梦境和现实，还可能让人沉迷于梦境，忘却现实的生活。

汪东城：浪漫 我喜歡//@蔡康永：在你根本不知道我存在的情況下，我其實已經從頭到尾、完整的、愛過你十遍了。。。。 《康永 - 給未知戀人的愛情短信 》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放在正文前怕会剧透，所以就把想说的话放在文末啦~这个脑洞在9.8去影院重看《盗梦空间》的时候就产生了，看到男主在他的最后一层梦里和已逝的妻子共同生活，就感觉这样疯狂的事情说不定可以放在东纶身上。没想到这个脑洞从产生到产出居然过了这么久...电梯的设计、踩碎高脚杯的情节致敬了《盗梦空间》，不过接下来的走向就完全脱离电影了。


	2. 【东纶】梦游私台北（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bgm：《台北沉睡了》——炎亚纶

Warning：OOC！切勿上升现实⚠️

服下镇静剂，汪东城很快进入了梦境，站在记忆宫殿的大门前，他花了一周的时间构想这个梦境的架构，像画家对待自己的创作一般认真。

“今天见哪一个亚纶呢？”汪东城于电梯间内思索，按下了负3楼的按钮，电梯的锁链缓缓开始转动，没入这片幻想乡。

汪东城最常见的就是2009年的炎亚纶，这时候的炎亚纶有点小肚子，抱起来很舒服，染了褐色的头发，略微脱去了稚嫩的形象，有了一些成熟气质，黑色耳钉一闪一闪，很是可爱。

那是他们最没有负担的一年。自己的债务还清了，飞轮海的事业蒸蒸日上，巡回演唱会给了他们足够的相处时间，腿伤后亚纶悉心的照顾也让汪东城清楚地认识到了这个小孩对自己的认真，是自己值得也应该去好好爱的人。

电梯门开。

09年的亚纶一见到他就会粘上来，抱住汪东城的腰，抬头就可以够到他的嘴唇，来一个绵长的Franch kiss。09年的亚纶，在内地的酒店房间，曾经也有过许多疯狂的经历，这辈子都难以忘怀。

“今天累不累？”轻轻啄一下唇尖结束这个吻，炎亚纶分开一点距离望着汪东城，声音低沉又温柔。

“还好，见你就不累了。”汪东城揉揉他戴着黑色耳钉的耳垂，在这里他不需要向炎亚纶掩饰克制情绪，可以把爱意完完全全地传递给他。

耳垂是炎亚纶的敏感点，每每揉上都会忍不住闭上眼睛惹一阵颤抖，像只受惊的小猫，煞是可爱。也只有汪东城才能让他心甘情愿地被摸耳垂，成为调情的乐趣，以至于之后再被人碰到耳垂，除了生理性的刺激外，还会想起汪东城手指的触感，愈发不让人碰了。

“真的假的哦～见到我不应该会更累吗？”炎亚纶瞪大了眼睛作吃惊状，尔后又意味深长地笑起来。

“到底每次都是谁先累啊～”汪东城笑着捏捏炎亚纶的鼻尖，“要想让我先停下来，你先把肌肉练过我吧。”

“切～你操一身腱子肉就好了，我才不要健身呢！”

“怎么？你不喜欢哦？”

“哪有！肌肉长在你身上就ok啦，我看着赏心悦目就行，叫我练我还懒得，本人不是走这个路线的啦～”

“是啦～你要哪天练成金刚芭比我才会吓死。”说着捏了捏炎亚纶软软的腰，怕痒的后者直接笑弯了腰，汪东城索性一把扛起来，压到床上去。

沉沉地跌在大床上，炎亚纶惊叫着蜷起了身子，忿忿踹了一脚汪东城：“你吓死我了！”

“胆小鬼！”汪东城翻身躺到了他身边，把他捞过来面对面，手就着衣摆伸进去，在背上缓缓摩挲。

“不会吧？今晚纯睡觉？”炎亚纶也一手攀上他的脖子，在他颈上那颗痣的地方轻轻打圈。

“哪那么容易放过你。”汪东城笑着按住炎亚纶的手腕，倾身吻住他的嘴唇，覆在背上的手微微施力，将炎亚纶向自己怀里靠近一点。

舌叶在口腔内扫荡，将残存的氧气通通掠夺，呼吸变得急促而破碎，肾上腺素急剧拉升，亲吻渐渐变成互不退让的比试，紧贴着的身体仿佛可以感受到两人心脏的共振。

激烈的亲吻只想索求降至负数的贴近，抱着脖子的炎亚纶拥吻着侧身压上汪东城，又顺着汪东城的肌肉线条滚至身体的另一侧。

被压上的汪东城一时喘不过气，将炎亚纶按至另一侧后便拉开和炎亚纶纠缠的唇，结束这情热的吻。

“怎么这么重啦，压我一下都喘不过气了。”

“威！是你最近举铁没举够吧，是你退步了啦！”

“好啦好啦，我退步我退步。”自知炎亚纶的身材是说不得的，也是自己当年惯着他东点西点，才养得这么圆润，还是自己多举铁吧！

越过炎亚纶的身子从床头柜内取出了润滑剂，将黏腻的淡粉色液体裹在手指上，复躺至身侧吻了吻炎亚纶的面颊。

闭上眼睛接受了轻轻地一吻，炎亚纶索性贴到汪东城怀里，抱着水蛇腰钻进衣垂在背肌上乱摸。

未沾染上润滑剂的手指勾住裤头褪下，露出软软浑圆的臀部。手指顺着臀缝轻易便找到了小穴入口，轻轻按揉着穴口放松，待身体略微适应外人的造访后，方将裹着粉液的手指捅入穴口，没入一个指节。

虽然已经是熟悉的动作，被侵入的感受还是不太舒服，下意识地缩紧了括约肌，炎亚纶紧紧抵着汪东城的锁骨，才尽快让自己放松下来，有意识地松开。

有了炎亚纶的配合，手指进入得较为顺畅，将润滑剂均匀地涂抹于肠壁，轻轻弯曲指节扩大紧密的空间，一些柔柔的液体也从深处分泌出来，使小穴更加湿软。

第二只、第三只手指也逐步挤了进去，开始在穴内抽动。不太舒服的炎亚纶咬着汪东城的锁骨，指甲在汪东城的背上轻轻地挠。

小穴放松到了合适的程度，汪东城抽出手指，将炎亚纶的裤子继续向下拉，最终脚趾一勾，将缠在小腿上的裤子一并勾到了床下。

侧过身来将两手撑在炎亚纶脑袋两侧，将整个人按在身下：“帮我涂。”

吸了吸鼻子，炎亚纶垂下浓密的睫毛解开汪东城的拉链，将那蓄势待发要进入自己身体的某物请了出来。把润滑剂倒在手掌，覆在汪东城的阴茎上细细揉搓。

爱惜地亲吻着炎亚纶的脖颈和肉肉的面颊，阴茎在甜不辣手的撩拨下愈发挺胀。

均匀涂抹发热后，将整个裤子褪下，双腿缠绕上汪东城的腰，小穴正好抵上了肿胀的阴茎。

拿来枕头枕在腰下抬高臀部，阴茎缓缓挤入穴口，小穴尚不能适应阴茎的尺寸，紧紧咬着龟头，尽管已然润滑，进入还是有些艰难。

逼促感刺激着汪东城的神经，快感怂恿他更快更猛地破入，理智却不允许他把炎亚纶弄得太疼。将身下人的衣摆掀开拉至最高，露出好看的茱萸低身吮吸，继续缓缓向穴内挺入。

下身的疼痛和上身的酥麻令炎亚纶难受地皱起眉眼哼出声来，感受到汪东城赶忙再放轻力度，忿忿道：“你不要怕我痛啦！”哪有让受痛的人要求做得更用力一点的，温柔用在这个时候真是不得要领！

接到指令的汪东城一个挺身直接将阴茎整个吃力地送了进去，润滑剂带着发热的效果，快速的挺入摩擦令猝不及防的小穴变得空前地灼热且紧致。

“啊……”忽然挺入的痛感令炎亚纶绷直了背泄出呻吟，抓着床单的指节揪得发白，沉睡的某物在刺激下抬起了头。

给炎亚纶留了一些适应侵入的时间，汪东城低头含住左胸的乳头，舌尖专注地挑弄，嘴唇感受着心脏急促的跳动，空出的一只手握住抵在小腹上的阴茎，不轻不重地套弄。

柔软的乳尖在舔舐下敏感得发硬，可爱地挺着，汪东城忍不住用力地吮吸。

好痛！上下都痛！“不要啦…”炎亚纶吃力地松开一只抓着床单的手，沿着脖颈抓上汪东城的后脑，想将他拉开自己的乳尖。

头发再抓就要秃啦！汪东城心想，惩罚性地咬了一下炎亚纶的乳尖，后者一下哼出了哭腔。满意地放过了乳头，却是不放过小穴，立刻抽动起来。

柔媚的呻吟断断续续地泄出，混杂着不规则的粗重喘息和搅动出的丰富水声。

叫声是不可抑制地溢出的，炎亚纶自己都听不下去，加之下身传来的糜烂水声，更是羞愧地侧过了头。

感觉太好了，汪东城加快着速度。一手握着的阴茎渗出了一些液体，在顶到敏感点时瞬间射出了白浊的精液。

炎亚纶破音地叫着，身体渐渐发软。对着敏感点又是几次猛攻，汪东城亦掐着炎亚纶的腰射在了里面。

刚刚释放过的两个人软软地面对面相拥着，大力地喘息。将枕在炎亚纶腰下的枕头挪开，轻轻帮他按压撑了许久的腰部，剥开浸着汗水的褐色刘海，吻了吻有些红肿的眼睛。

09年的炎亚纶，除了可爱外又多了些性感，那是感情最好的一段时光，危险却甜腻的爱情令汪东城永远不会忘记。

你或许来过  
像一场烟火  
燃烧过我的瞳孔然后狠狠坠落

“再来一次？”按压着炎亚纶的腰部，鼻尖轻轻地在炎亚纶的面颊上扫荡，最终缓缓抵在他的鼻尖。

“嗯。”张开泛红的双眼，甜不辣手又握上汪东城的阴茎上下套弄，嘴唇含上汪东城的上唇，缠绵地拥吻，令二人再次升温。

阴茎已然再次硬挺，汪东城拍拍炎亚纶的屁股，示意趴起来。

有些不解地皱皱眉，还是顺从汪东城的意思跪趴过去，炎亚纶不太喜欢跪趴的姿势，虽然更方便，但还是羞耻，而且还不能看到汪东城的脸。

分开炎亚纶的膝盖跪在两腿间，环住他的胯将臀部抬得更高，藏在臀缝中的小穴泛着红，在岔开腿跪趴的姿态下不容遮掩地暴露出来，不知是精液肠液还是润滑剂的液体从开拓过一次的粉穴流出，颇为诱人。

为了第二次有更好的体验感，汪东城从床头抽出面纸擦拭掉穴口缓缓流出的液体。被擦拭的感觉更是羞愧，炎亚纶交叠着小臂将头埋在臂间，声音闷闷地传出：“要做就快一点嘛！”

“快了啦…”汪东城从容地擦拭完穴口，轻轻拍了一下肉感十足的臀瓣，惹得身下人敏感地一颤。将面纸弃置一边，阴茎再次挺入。

甬道内的液体已足够为抽插润滑，汪东城这一次似乎想要速战速决，一没入便加快了速度，打桩机般迅速抽动着。囊袋和小腹用力打在臀瓣上，发出阵阵拍打声。

“啊…！！”炎亚纶也被着突然的猛攻吓到了，快速的抽插是疼痛难忍的，刚刚释放过的身体又极其敏感，双脚都紧绷了起来，手臂忍不住撑起，仰头艰难地呻吟着，哭腔都明显了起来。

好似很委屈的叫声将汪东城整个人的心都勾了起来，但他完全没打算放过炎亚纶，托住渐渐软下去的腰部，对着小穴完整地拔出又快速地捅到最深处。

肠液又不断地分泌出来保护娇嫩的穴壁，多余的液体从穴口滴出直直落在被单，浸出深深浅浅的滴痕。

甬道开始止不住地高潮痉挛，炎亚纶几乎快喊不出声音，脖子却在此时被手掌掐住了，让呼吸都无法顺利进行。

“唔…嗯…！！”炎亚纶慌张地挤出破碎的音节，身体越加紧绷，甬道的痉挛也更加剧烈。

头用力地仰起想要避开掐着脖子的手，却被压制得无法逃脱，扣住胯部的另一只手也让下半身的侵犯继续猛烈地进行，一下下拍打得响亮，炎亚纶的眼泪又被逼了出来。

马上就要窒息了，炎亚纶全身都开始颤抖，没有被照顾过的阴茎直接射在了床单上。第二次高潮后的身体极度脆弱，甬道快速的挤压似乎想要尽快逼出汪东城的精关，好让自己躲过一劫。

在极致的快感下，汪东城紧闭着眼又一次射在炎亚纶体内，方才松开掐着炎亚纶脖颈的手，将阴茎从小穴内退出。

“咳咳咳…”终于得以呼吸的炎亚纶大力地咳嗽着，连调整一下姿势的力气都没有，臀瓣被拍打和揉捏得片片殷红，泛红的穴口依然一下一下地收缩痉挛着，白浊的液体从其间流出滴入床单，形成一片暧昧的湿腻。

喘息了一会儿，汪东城跨出炎亚纶的腿间，将其抱过来放躺下。

炎亚纶依旧大力的喘息着，生气地捶上汪东城的胸肌：“我都快…窒息死了…神经病！要干嘛…也不…和我说一声…”

看他眼睛都哭红肿了，脖子上有明显的掐印，汪东城这才产生了愧疚心：“对不起嘛小纶纶，下次一定提前跟你讲！”揉着炎亚纶湿润的褐发，事后道歉天理难容！

炎亚纶翻了个白眼，一口咬在汪东城腹肌上留下红红的牙齿印：“到处都痛死了，禽兽！”

完蛋，真的惹生气了，这下只能想办法糊弄过去了。汪东城将炎亚纶的脑袋按在怀里揉啊揉，争取揉到他说不出话来。

炎亚纶果真渐渐安静，躺在怀里便稳稳地睡着了。

他说得真不错，见到他真的只会更累。想着，汪东城亦渐渐沉睡。

最美时刻 台北沉睡了 浪漫没风声  
目中无人拥抱过 不留下 线索

叮铃铃铃——

嘈杂的闹钟响起，下意识地想跨过某个人把铃声关掉，却注意到温暖的被窝中并没有挡住手臂的“障碍物”。

还是不太适应走出梦境的方式和感觉，汪东城呆滞地望着天花板。

所以这一切，是真的？假的？摸了摸胸口，没有咬痕，却好似还有那个人躺在胸口的体温。

无边的空虚涌上心头，汪东城从床上坐起，今天还要继续赶工。

这药真的会让人上瘾，当自己还有被爱意包裹的机会，便更向往虚无缥缈的世界，愈发觉得现实空洞无望且无趣，只想让工作快快完成，再次沉浸入梦中，可是这一切都是假的，只有自己的感情是真的，白白付予了空想的回忆。

我是梦游或醒着  
为什么胸口会温热  
放弃清醒的地图 太满足


	3. 【东纶】梦游私台北（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bgm：《台北沉睡了》——炎亚纶  
> 我真的爱过 如果你问我  
> 否则我不会一直感受失去什么  
> 多想今夜 台北沉睡了 故事有下落  
> 把你抱在我怀中 不准再 错过

Warning：OOC！切勿上升现实⚠️

炎亚纶最近都睡不着，或者说不敢睡觉。

即使精神已经非常疲惫，依然强迫着自己思前想后，逃避入睡的可能。

一旦睡着，总是会做同样的一个梦，梦见自己被关在一个密闭的房间。

虽然房间布置得还算温馨，应该是自己喜欢的风格，如果有这么一个小屋可以让他逃开艺人的身份好好休息，他应该很乐意才是，可是潜意识里他却觉得他很讨厌这里，甚至是害怕，他想要赶紧离开。

失眠本来就是炎亚纶常有的症状，现在还加上了梦魇，不知道是不是病又加重了，明明最近过得也…还算平静吧。

找心理医生说明了情况，被指明是压力太大、情绪太容易波动的原因，加大了药量把自己又抑制回了没有情感的木头，却还是逃避掉被囚禁的梦魇。紧闭的电梯闸门没有打开的办法，幽暗的房间分不清白天还是黑夜，只有荒诞的电影循环播放，唯一能做的似乎就是躺在沙发上喝酒，好颓废好压抑的感觉，让人厌恶。

艺人怎么可以没有情感，没有情感的艺人如何唱出好听的歌曲、演绎出鲜活的人物。这样想着的炎亚纶决定把药停下来，让病自由发展，以前的那些天才艺术家不也是这样的么，不如就借着这种不良的状态，把睡不著音樂會发挥得更加淋漓尽致吧。

像是精神和身体展开的一场拉锯战，炎亚纶被折磨得难以承受，颧骨愈发明显，身形也渐渐瘦了下去，若是没有脂粉的修饰，几乎是谁见了都要讶异一番，即便有脂粉，镜头前也会不经意被捕捉到疲倦的神态和不太能集中注意力的反应。

“要不要试一下这家私人实验室的镇静剂？据说对特定的失眠很有帮助。“朋友也对炎亚纶的状态有些看不下去，向他推荐了最近颇有声望的海外实验室。

最近没有在用其他的药了，不用担心药物冲突的问题。

我只想让自己不要再梦到那个房间，那就试试吧。

揉搓着半透明的红色小药丸，汪东城犹豫着要不要吃下去。今天能睡的时间不多，如果处理不好可能还会影响工作的效率……

半个小时前，刷到了粉丝po出的炎亚纶的照片。最近一边宣传新剧，一遍要为音乐会做预热，看样子也是很忙，比印象里的瘦了更多。

现在的他，气色看起来也不太好，造型师总是想给他塞一些不适合他的“man”感，有种不着调的感觉。声音还是一样的声音，提到的事却不再是我所了解的了，和梦里的那个他不太一样啊……

毕竟，再怎么说都是我自己塑造出来的，我对他的印象或许早就过时了。看起来他的新生活还算顺利吧，公司肯定会给他安排好资源的，感情或许也还不错，我们都要彻底走出来才对。

如果再这样逃避那个“残次品”的问题，说不定自己对真实的炎亚纶的理解也会受到影响，最终只会害到自己。那个亚纶被自己搁置太久了，甚至想杀了我，梦里是完全还原五感的，也不知道如果真的被他杀了，自己会不会真的死掉？辰亦儒的警告并非无关紧要，我应该让自己走出来而不是越陷越深。当初逼着他离开的是自己，他慢慢也有了新生活了，我应该替他高兴才是，他最好渐渐地把我淡忘，我也没有必要再留下那个“残次品”。

汪东城并不知道要怎么销毁自己梦境中创造出的存在，或许就像梦里的炎亚纶说的那样，把他杀掉就可以了？试一试吧，这次可以休息的时间不多，也能逼下不去手的自己尽快做出了断。

炎亚纶再次睁眼的时候，心一下沉到了谷底。什么定制镇静剂啊，根本没用，还不是梦到这个房间了。这次比之前的任何一次都更加清晰地看清楚了房间的布置，大概是拜镇静剂所赐，大脑还更清醒了。

环顾四周，播放的静音电影、亮黄的落地灯、红丝绒的沙发、厚重的宝蓝色地毯，橱柜上摆放整齐的红酒...都和印象里一模一样，只不过沙发背后的地毯上躺了一盏碎了一半的高脚杯。

或许是镇静剂的效果，这一次的炎亚纶不像往常那样感到无比的压抑和崩溃，他相对平静，但逼真的视觉和触感让他有些毛骨悚然。

这或许是个了解梦境、根除梦魇的好机会。炎亚纶迈步走向了看似唯一的出口——那个电梯闸门。这是只有在电影里才会见到的老式电梯，通过闸门的缝隙可以看到黑洞洞的电梯井，这里仿佛已经是最后一层了，向上望去深不见顶，真是奇怪的构造。

“有人吗？”自己的声音在井内传出阵阵回声，炎亚纶本身胆小，心脏也跳得更加厉害。

没有人回应。

闸门边并没有按钮，好像是个只进不出的房间，长久以来都只有自己一个人，那么也就是说从来没有其他人来过？

井内突然传出了“叮——”的铃声，有闸门开合的声音，然后是铰链转动的吱呀声。

什么情况？炎亚纶倏然一惊，躲回了沙发后面，又将那碎了一半的高脚杯拾起，当作防身的武器。

电梯间下降的声音越来越大，逐渐逼近这一层，一顿一顿的铰链声仿佛锤在炎亚纶的心脏，他握紧了高脚杯，把头稍微探出沙发，想看看会有什么人进来，毕竟无数次梦魇里除了自己都没有别人。

叮——

炎亚纶第一次看到照明灯亮起昏黄的光，闸门咔哒咔哒地打开，有一个比自己更高更壮的身影从电梯间走了出来，站到照明灯映射出来的那半圆形光圈下，面容变得稍微清晰。

...汪东城？

握着高脚杯的手渐渐放松，却也不敢贸然从沙发后面站起来，炎亚纶从来没想过，自己屡次发生的梦魇会和汪东城有关，更想不到在自己的梦里，汪东城是可以打开那扇闸门的人。

汪东城很容易便注意到了沙发那头的动静，那个有些神经质的炎亚纶，总是缩在沙发那里。

“亚纶，过来吧。”汪东城走向沙发。炎亚纶蹲在沙发后面，手里握着自己踩碎的那盏高脚杯，眼神有些警惕和不解，看来还没走出上次的情绪，还是想杀了我啊。

这是最后一次见面了，好歹是仍然爱着的旧情人的复制品，汪东城想对他好一点。

“起来吧，这样蹲着多难受。”小心翼翼松开炎亚纶手里握着的高脚杯，一把将他搀扶起来坐到沙发上，汪东城紧紧地把他揽在了怀中。

“对不起，是我不好。觉得控制不住你就把你关在这里，也不解决，是我不对。”一下一下揉着炎亚纶的头发，汪东城觉得他又消瘦了，抱在怀里不再有充实的感觉，倒和今天看到照片里的他身形更为相似。

我总是梦到的被幽禁是汪东城的意愿？炎亚纶有些疑惑。他和汪东城好久没见面了，完全不敢奢望现在的汪东城会这样主动坦诚地对待自己。

如果这只是梦境，那就不要打碎这片刻的温柔吧。

“为什么...都不来见我？”不管是梦境还是现实都不来见我，炎亚纶缓缓将手覆上汪东城的背，轻轻地试探。他的肌肉练得越来越明显了，不知道现在还有没有在自虐式地健身？

“对不起，是我的错。”

“你只喜欢听话的我，你喜欢的不是真正的我，对不对？”炎亚纶实在不想连在梦里也和汪东城吵架，但是他还是想问清楚，只能尽量把语气放得柔和。

“我当然还爱你，你怎么样我都爱你，否则我怎么会在造出现在的你。明明上面每一层，从06到10，那些听话的你都在，可我还是想要现在的你，怎么可以说我不爱你。”

上面的每一层都还有另一个我？难道说自己总是梦到被关在这里真的是汪东城的意识？这个汪东城是真的汪东城？

汪东城有些着急，最后的时刻了，不要再留下这些没有意义的误解，将怀中的炎亚纶拉开了一些距离，捧着他的脸，他的颧骨更加明显，鼻子更硬挺了，瘦得有些硌手，没了以前的那种稚气，真的有一些陌生，“但是我不能再欺骗自己了，现在的你开始了新的人生，我应该放你走才是。是我让你离开我的，我不能再把你绑在这里，现实的你和你完全不一样，我不能再哄骗我自己了。”

炎亚纶有些生气，双手搭上了汪东城的肩膀：“你怎么知道我开始了新的人生？你怎么那么有自信我可以自己走出来？”，声音开始颤抖，不现实的期望再次涌上了心头，“大东，如果你愿意，我们随时可以重新开始，你不是说我们可以等到隐退了再一起跳伞吗，我不会再要求你和我一起出柜了，我不会强迫你做你不想做的事情，我们可以平平静静地等到那一天，你不要走，好不好？”

曾经的心紧紧相依，即使忙碌着各自的工作，也不至于对对方正在做什么毫不知情。现在的两人，隔着海峡，不管是身或心都相距甚远，找不到合适的立场重新走到一起。

一切都变了，我已经签了新的公司，你已经开始了新的感情，我们给彼此留下的伤疤都磨灭不了，怎么做到将那些伤痛置若罔闻重新开始？“我们...已经回不去了，日子还长，一起面对现实吧亚纶。”

“面对现实？”期待终究是莫须有的，炎亚纶失望地低下头，手臂从汪东城的肩膀上缓缓地垂下来，再次抬头，已然换了一副冷笑的模样，“你面对现实的方法就是这样？让一群你想象中的我在梦里陪着你，像疯了一样，就当你还在爱我了？你对我好不公平。如果你还爱我，你就来找我啊，把爱用在梦里，我怎么会知道？你真浪费。"

汪东城有些意外，自己造出的“残次品”是很不受控、很神经质没错，但这完全不是他会说出来的话。他不是现在的炎亚纶，怎么会了解现在的炎亚纶在想什么，难道......

“亚纶？”

“汪东城，如果你还爱我就告诉我吧，不要让我瞧不起你。”

叮铃铃铃——

突然有铃声大作，两人皆是一惊，却不知道声音来自何处。

梦醒了。

是闹钟声。汪东城没有按掉作响的闹钟，痴痴望着天花板。梦里的那个人，是真的？还是假的？如果是真的，为什么会到我的梦里？他最后叫我去找他？每一次梦醒都要花一些时间思考这个问题，真的有些影响到了正常生活，一会儿还要赶去片场，没空想这么多了。

汪东城最终还是没能杀掉那个“残次品”，但是他决定把药停下来。炎亚纶说得没错，这样做梦没有任何意义，是时候真正地面对现实了。

他不确定那日梦里见到的炎亚纶是否真的是真实的炎亚纶，他真的希望自己去找他吗？不知道。

炎亚纶出了新书和新的歌曲。

他的新造型挺好看的，又有一点当初的那种孩子气了。他的MV里有很多的鸟笼，他把自己关在了鸟笼中，最后坐在了鸟笼之上。那些歌词，那些画面，都透露着熟悉，应该是我想太多了。

他说：“我可能这辈子也没有办法克服惧高症了，但是我却很想跳伞，很奇怪吧。”

或许，他真的走进了我的梦里。

汪东城终究没有再去找炎亚纶。面对现实就更不应该冲动，曾经阻碍两人的问题没有一个解决，更添上了新的伤痕和困扰，在这现实世界里，他没有任何冒险的成本。

炎亚纶的期待慢慢坠入了深渊，他把自己全身心在工作中，这样就不会太容易难过。他再也没有梦见过那个恼人的梦了，这应该是好事，却莫名地感到失落。他也不知道那天是不是真的在梦里遇见了汪东城，是不是因为遇见了他自己才不会继续做噩梦。他很期待汪东城的回应，自己在梦里已经和他讲得很清楚了，他好像没有那么洒脱，是不是自己还有机会？可是汪东城终究没有来找他，当然失望，失望透顶。明明心里面还想念着自己，为什么没有勇气主动争取。日子还长，看来他真的没有打算和自己继续下去了。

炎亞綸：鷄皮疙瘩//@蔡康永：在你根本不知道我存在的情況下，我其實已經從頭到尾、完整的、愛過你十遍了。。。。《康永 - 給未知戀人的愛情短信 》


End file.
